This invention relates to an apparatus for mixing a resin and a catalyst and, more particularly, to an apparatus for monitoring the efficient mixing of a high viscosity heavily filled resin with a catalyst and applying the mixture to an article.
Resins have numerous uses including, but not limited to the construction of swimming pools, the exterior coating of buildings, the protective interior coating of tanks, as well as the protective coating of secondary containment walls. A resin such as polyester is typically applied to a surface with a catalyst such as methyl-ethyl-ketone peroxide. Catalysts allow the resin to polymerize and cure. The present state of the art methods of resin application involve the spraying of the resin and methyl-ethyl-ketone peroxide onto a particular surface with either an internal mix or external mix spray gun.
With both internal mix and external mix spray guns, it is extremely difficult for a user to troubleshoot problems with the guns during operation. If the flow from the guns is low, problems could be either with an improperly low rate of flow of catalyst or resin, or either the catalyst or resin pump may be damaged. Without shutting down operation, and examining all possibilities, it is nearly impossible for the user to pinpoint a problem. An even more serious problem is a flow of catalyst which is insufficient to properly catalyze the resin, but sufficient to give the impression of sufficient flow from the gun. The danger of this nearly undetectable problem is that a user may complete an entire job using an insufficient amount of catalyst and thereby ruin an entire coating without being aware of the problem for several days or weeks later.
The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed herein above are substantially eliminated by the present invention.